Breaking up the Host Club
by DeiDei-Demonique
Summary: Someone's trying to hurt the host club. When seemingly unconnected attacks are launched against our favourite rich boys and commoner , they're left with no choice but to find the source. But who would want to break up the Host Club? And why? I guess you'll just have to read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ouran Fans! This is my first Ouran fic *celebrates* For those of you who found this through my profile, I have a couple of things to say. **

**1] Thank you so much for looking at my profile! You are awesome! **

**2] If you happen to be reviewing my stories, you are even awesomer!**

**3] Finally, if you are ready to bite my head of for the extreme delay in 'Midnight Prowl', I shall admit that I am currently stuck and am trying to restart my brain with one-shots and short stories. It has not been abandoned and I plan to have it complete by Halloween, 'Kay?**

**Good, anyway, after all that... Please enjoy Chapter One!**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Nor does she own the characters or Music Room 3. Just to make that clear..._  
**

* * *

"Takashi? I don't feel so good..."

The lolita blonde was sat slumped against the wooden table, the half-eaten slice of strawberry cake sat on a decorative plate before him, naught but a nibble taken from the luscious strawberry resting atop the frosting. His eyes moved lethargically across the four faces of the girls in front of him before staring into the concerned gaze of Mori. He could feel a heat rising in his cheeks that had nothing to do with embarrasment and the miniscule forkfulls of cake were wreaking havoc in his small stomach.

"Mitsukini, what's wrong?" the taller male asked stoically, although anyone who knew him would have been able to hear the worry in his tone. He gently placed his hand on Hunny's minute shoulder, feeling the small body quaking beneath his palm.

"I feel all warm and sick and my tummy really hurts!" he was almost in tears due to the sudden spike in his stomach ache, giving an almost burning sensation down his gut. His throat was beginning to sting and his limbs felt heavy.

"Takashi, I need to go throw up..." he muttered quietly, so that he didn't alarm his guests. He had barely finished speaking before he was swept up into Mori's arms, his weaker limbs gripping onto his blazer.

"I'm sorry everyone. Me and Takashi need to go do something but we'll be back soon. Promise. Can you take care of Usa-chan for me please?" Despite his paling skin, flushed features and teary eyes, Hunny still managed to keep his innocent tone with an albeit forced smile on his face.

"Of course we will, Hunny-sempai." the four girls chanted in unison, identical looks of sympathy on their faces. Hunny whispered a soft "thank you" from his spot snuggled deep into Mori's chest.

"Yeah, thanks." Mori's monotone voice stated as he wandered carefully towards the doorway, taking care not to jostle the shivering boy in his arms.

* * *

***across the room***

* * *

"Hey Hikaru, do you think Hunny-sempai is gonna be okay?"

Hikaru turned towards his twin, quickly masking the worry on his face with a fake grin.

"Of course he will. He probably just had a bit too much cake. That's all." he said, resting an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"But he didn't even eat that much cake."

"Yeah, poor Hunny-sempai. There must be something wrong with him..."

"Maybe he's ill."

"Yeah. All that sugar can't be good for him..."

Had it not been for his incredibly fear of Kyoya-sempai, Hikaru would've have turned round and glared daggers through the three gossiping girls sat at their table. Didn't they realise they were only making the situation worse? Hikaru could feel his brother shaking slightly beside him but put it down to his concern for Hunny-sempai. Sometimes Kaoru could be far to emotional and considerate for his own good.

The next few minutes passed in near silence for the Hitachiins. Kaoru with his head down, occasionally sipping at the sweet tea he held so delicately. Hikaru watching his younger brother in concern. The shivering seemed to have gotten worse, causing his tea to ripple ever so gently as he held the cup. The girls' chattering had quietened down as they turned their attention towards the door, waiting for Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai to walk through and go back to normal.

During the girls' distraction, Hikaru felt his eyes wander over Kaoru's bent figure. He noticed that a fine sheen of sweat was beginning to form across his skin and his muscles would tense slightly every now and again, but other than that, he couldn't tell what was wrong. As their guests gave up on the door and turned their attention back to the twins, Hikaru decided to use this as an excuse to check the condition of his brother.

"Kaoru..."

The younger male shifted slightly in recognition yet made no move to look up from his tea. Reaching out, Hikaru placed a lithe hand under his brother's chin, lifting the identical face towards his own.

Except this face wasn't identical...

This face didn't hold their beautiful complextion or their shimmering golden eyes. Nor did it hold the mischievous smirk or soft parted lips he was used to. Hiding his shock, Hikaru quickly slipped back into his role.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't hide such a beautiful face when we have three sweet ladies to entertain. Although, none could ever be as sweet as you..." The last sentance was spoken beside Kaoru's ear, his breath tickling at his neck. The position allowed Hikaru to feel the heat rolling off of Kaoru in waves. He could hear Kaoru's breath heavier than usual. Drawing back, he let the concern distort his features.

The face he was staring back at was a ghastly white, the once golden eyes now dull and clouded, red at the corners with tears at the brim. His lips were dry and his mouth was open as he sat panting silently.

"Kaoru... Are you okay?"

The younger twin seemed shocked by the question, realising his weakness must have been spotted. He painfully drew himself into a straighter seating position, almost immediatly regretting it when he felt another twinge in his stomach. He blinked a few times before putting a small smile on his lips.

"Sure am Hikaru. Guess I'm just a bit tired is all." His voice was rasping a bit, something he was sure Hikaru would pick up on, so he spoke with his eyes instead.

_'We'll talk about it later. I'm fine.'_

The following few minutes seemed to drag on forever as Hikaru had reluctantly gone back to talking to the ladies whilst Kaoru was left alone with his thoughts.

_'My throat is on fire!'_

_'I wonder if Hunny-sempai is okay...'_

_'My stomach is killing me'_

_'When are Mori and Hunny gonna be back'_

_'Gah! I feel so warm...'_

_'My chest is so tight... Makes it kinda hard to breathe'_

_'Should I tell Hikaru?'_

_'No...It would only worry him...'_

Pushing aside his thoughts, Kaoru grasped the porcelain tea cup again, bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip. Unfortunatly, that was the exact same moment that his chest decided to burn and itch and squeeze and force him to breathe in the liquid he was consuming. A minute or two of coughing and gasping later, Kaoru had managed to gain, not only the attention of everyone in the room, but also splitting pains across his entire abdomen. He tried to hold back the groan as he felt his twin's eyes practically burning a hole in his back.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru's voice was quiet and fearful, something he had not often heard from him "Are you _sure_ you're alright? We can go home if you like. I'm sure Tono won't mind..."

Kaoru turned partially to face his brother, ready to respond that he would be fine when he found out that he was an idiot. Twisting his abdomen would obviously increase the now chronic pain in his abdomen. He tried to bite back the strangled cry yet it still passed his lips, splitting through the silence and drawing more attention. This was soon followed by the 'thump' and 'splash' of porcelain and tea hitting the tiled floor as Kaoru wrapped his arms around his abdomen and felt himself begin to cry.

The room was silent, not even the sound of Kyoya's pen scratching in that black book of his. All focus was on the plush sofa that held the two twins, once shaking and groaning, the other frozen in panic and fear.

This was why most of the observers jumped at the sudden sound of wood scraping as the table was forced out of the way, making room for the hunching and swaying figure. Another identical figure jumped up beside him as he staggered away, foot hitting the already chipped tea cup on the floor.

Hikaru managed to make out a few of his brother's muttered words as he rushed away from him. _'Need to go' 'Not okay' 'sick' 'stupid' 'Sorry'._

Kaoru had barely made it five steps before he felt his legs give out under him. The sound of a body hitting the floor with a muffled 'thud' brought Hikaru back to reality and he quickly scrambled to his brother's side, falling heavily to his knees. Meanwhile, Kaoru was trying desperatly to lift himself back up. There was certainly going to be a mess if he didn't. Fate was not on his side as his heavy limbs didn't respond and he found himself smacking back into the cold tile. His vision blurred and crossed as his head was drawn into the lap of his twin but he couldn't find the strength to argue. He simply closed his eyes in an attempt to battle the nausea.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was busy shooting looks at Tamaki and Kyoya, as if to say _get rid of them!_ Knowing they would never dismiss the girls unless it was truly an emergency, the president and co-president of the Host Club made swift work ridding the room of females [except Haruhi]. Hikaru became even more panicked when he felt his brother cough and wheeze beneath him, hands gripping at the tile floor and cheeks becoming flushed. In only took a moment for the soft coughs to become a fit, and only a few more after that to cover the floor in something more than tea, cake crumbs and porcelain scraps.

"Is... Is that blood?"

Haruhi's voice was quiet and shaking slightly as she stared at the puddle on the ground. The rest of the Club followed her line of sight, soon coming to the same conclusion. There was blood in Kaoru's vomit. Hikaru didn't need to be a doctor to know that that was a bad thing. He didn't have to pay attention in Biology to know what it could mean. He didn't need to be a genius to know that something was definitely wrong with Kaoru.

"We.. We should call an ambulance.."

Hikaru's voice was so weak it shocked him, and judging by the faces of the other Club members, it scared them too.

"An ambulance was phoned during the first fit. They should be here soon enough and I can assure you that Kaoru will be diagnosed by the best doctors in the business." Kyoya's voice was as smooth and calculated as usual and yet it held a tone of sadness they had not realised he possessed. It made him seem almost... human.

"Thanks" It was muttered and he wasn't really sure if anyone had heard it but the twin's mother had always taught them manners. A few minutes passed as he aimlessly stroked his unconscious brother's hair, waiting for him to wake up and be okay again.

The silence was deafening yet ultimately preferred to what they heard next. A series of loud crashes and low yet horrified shout.

**"MITSUKINI!"**

* * *

**What did you all think of Chapter 1? Please review :) Even if you think I'm evil for doing that to Kaoru and Hunny... It gets worse later on to be honest. If you're gonna read this, be prepared for serious Angst in the future. Laters x**


	2. Apologies and a list

**A MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!**

**I apologise for my recent lack in updates, as well as what is to follow.**

**As you can presume, there is good reason for this, and that reason is; School.**

**I am a sixth-form student [for those British viewers who know what that is] and have been piled up with work.**

**First off; I have had to revise for both my Psychology and my Mathematic Statistics exams. They were within a few days of each other, meaning- No time to write.**

**Secondly; I had to complete and hand in the [huge amount of] coursework for Unit one of my Art & Design course and my Media Studies course [first draft]. This also meant- No time to write.**

**Today, I have been given a marked draft of my Media back with two weeks to fix it, as well as recieving the guidelines for my Art exam. This most likely means that I will not be posting anything [except reviews] until somewhere between mid to end of Feb.**

**I apologise for any disappointment you may feel, but this is a moment where I must request your patience. You never know, I may be able to squeeze in a one-shot somewhere.**

**However, because you're all rawr-some, I have written up a list for you.**

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES WILL BE COMPLETED:**

_**Breaking up the host club [Ouran HSHC]**__ Personally, I really have no idea how many chapters this will have.. Possibly around ten._

_**Ciel has a secret [Kuroshitsuji] **__Expect one or two more chapters on this [two short or one long] but then it's done_

_**If only I had the time [Kuroshitsuji] **__The length of this is pending, it depends only on those who review it with more ideas_

_**Moonlight [Kuroshitsuji] **__There are two more chapters for this, one of which contains the 'graphic' section for those who are waiting [patiently I might add]_

_**Strength in Numbers [Kuroshitsuji] **__I have about fifteen chapters planned for this but I don't know how many it will end with :).._

**AFTER THAT, THE FOLLOWING ARE STORIES THAT I WILL BE POSTING BUT NEED YOUR OPINION ON [TELL ME IN A REVIEW/MESSAGE]**

_**Among Us [Hetalia] **__Ten nations have woken up in a small silver room, with no memory of how they got there. All they have is Canada's terrified voice playing over invisible speakers and the rules of a being they don't know. - _"There is a reason you are all here. But first, the Rules. Soon the lights will go out. Not for long, only for one of you to be murdered. Now here's the catch. One of you will have done it, and you won't even know. When the lights come on, you will have until the victim 'wakes up' to guess who did it. If not, then something.. Unfortunate may happen"

_**How Sleipnir came to be [Thor] **__We've all heard of Loki's horse-child Sleipnir, but have we ever found how Loki ended up in such a situation. This is one theory, back in the time when Thor and Loki were still brothers, and it all was just a prank gone wrong._

_**It was always you [Criminal Minds] **__Not many people knew Spencer had a sister, not even Reid himself. However, when it becomes obvious that the recent string of murders are to draw him out into the open, will she finally get the revenge she's waited almost 20 years for?_

_**Mirrors [Hetalia] **__ Alfred [America] doesn't believe in magic. He doesn't believe he can wave a wand and make someone dissappear. But when helping Arthur [England] clean out his attic, thats exactly what he does. Now, with the help of several other nations, he must find a way to bring England back before he's lost forever._

_**This bites [soul eater] **__When a mission goes wrong, Death the Kidd is taken and turned by a clan of vampires. Whilst everyone works fruitlessly to find a cure, vampires are finding their way to invade the DWMA. Will the students be able to hold strong against the force, even when most of their own are taken?_

_**Venom [soul eater] **__Whilst out on a mission, Patty notices a brightly coloured snake and, finding it pretty, sneaks it back to the DWMA with her. But when it escapes, it is quickly realised the snake is poisonous and dangerous. With most of the students dropping like flies as the beast wreaks havoc, can our remaining heroes save the day?_

_**Worldwide Connections [Hetalia] **__No one knew about the nations being human. Up until now, they were safe. But the human race is a curious bunch. A now they have a selection of countries in the palm of their hand, they want to see just how connected they are to their nation. Warning for blood and character torture._

_**Zombietalia [Hetalia] **__The clue is in the title [big clue!]. Your basic Zombie apocalypse focussing on the cast of Hetalia and zombifying a lot of nations. Warnings for blood, gore and may possibly induce crying._

_**"Title in process" [Hetalia] **__Demons have seeped through into our realm and a portal in the middle of a meeting is not the best way to start. Especially when the spirits of said portal decide to attack England, Japan and Italy, and use them to psychologically damage the other nations._

**So, in summary:**

**-Sorry for not updating**

**-I won't be updating for a while**

**-All stories will be continued**

**-Please review and tell me your opinions on the story ideas.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
